


Watching the Snow Fall

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor is enjoying watching the snow fall when Glorfindel enters their chambers. A conversation ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrangel17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/gifts).



>   
> **Request from lotrangel17**  
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17  
>  **Requested pairing =** Any of the following pairs are good. In order of preference :) Glorfindel/Erestor, Legolas/Eomer, Elrond/Legolas  
>  **Story elements =** Glorfindel/Erestor - I like a strong Erestor, battle worthy and an equal to Glorfindel. Legolas/Eomer - Any element is find for this pairing. Elrond/Legolas - No super angst for this pairing - a light story is good. I like fluff, romance, angst as long as there is a happy ending, nothing super bloody but a battle scene is fine, I like strong characters and don't mind humor. A Valentine story is nice but totally not necessary if the mood doesn't strike you.  
>  **Do NOT include =** No rape or anything to graphic like bdsm, no AU please.  
>   
>   
>  **A/N: This is a little bonus story for lotrangel17 as I had accidentally let my imagination run away from me and failed to follow the original request, and wrote a scene that was specifically not requested. Sorry for that. Hope this makes up for it.**  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


**Title:** Watching the Snow Fall  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** lotrangel17  
**Rated:** PG  
**Genre:** slice of life, a litle humour, some angst  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Erestor is enjoying watching the snow fall when Glorfindel enters their chambers. A conversation ensues.  
**AN:** I hope my recipient enjoys what I came up with.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Erestor watched as the door swung silently on its hinges and Glorfindel tiptoed into the room. Erestor smiled as he watched his lover carefully close the door soundlessly, not the turning of the handle, ‘thunk’ of the door entering the doorjamb or the usual ‘click’ of the latch sliding into place could be heard. Glorfindel, boots already in hand, then proceeded towards the wardrobe and began shedding his clothes, depositing them in the hamper for washing. The rustling of fabric was all Erestor could hear, but had he been asleep, it would not have woken him. Glorfindel then hurried over to the bed and slipped inside. Erestor saw as an arm snaked its way under the covers to reach for him.

“I am here, Glorfindel,” Erestor called from the far side of the room, sitting on a window seat with the curtains opened slightly.

“And you watched as I entered as quietly as possible for no reason?” Glorfindel asked.

Erestor chuckled a little. “I did. It was amusing to see Lord Glorfindel tiptoe like a child across the floor. And I was thinking how lucky I am to have such a considerate lover in my life.” Erestor smiled lovingly at Glorfindel, who returned the look.

“What are you doing?” Glorfindel asked.

“Watching the snow.”

“No wonder it is so cold in here,” Glorfindel said, noticing the fire in the hearth had long since burned out.

“Come join me,” they both said at once. Erestor’s eyes narrowed.

“It is cold in the bed. Come warm me.”

“No, I am watching the snow fall.”

“Why?” Glorfindel never did understand Erestor’s fascination with it.

“Because it is a sight of which I can never grow tired. The start, or end, depending on which way you consider it, of the yearly seasonal cycle. From this pure white blanket everything is reborn and brought to life again. The world grows so still in its passage and it is peaceful. Come join me.”

“It is late, and it is cold, Erestor. Come to bed.” Glorfindel, leader of the armed forces of Rivendell was not used to asking twice, and Erestor could tell his mate’s patience was waning. Still, Erestor continued watching the dark world outside, lit only by the moon sparkling off the brilliant white of the snow.

“Is there snow in Valinor?” Erestor asked. Having been born in Arda, he had never seen the Undying Lands for himself.

“No. There is no snow. There is no winter.” Glorfindel answered.

Erestor’s brows knitted together. “There is no winter? Then how do the seasons pass? And what of onions, garlic, spinach, beans, peas, carrots, strawberries and holly- all these grow during winter. How do they reach maturation without the cold? Are they not available at all?” Erestor seemed genuinely concerned by this.

“There are no seasons in Valinor,” Glorfindel instructed. “Living in a land where Gods also dwell, there is magic that runs throughout and everything is supplied in abundance. Everything that grows in winter can still be found and consumed without the catalyst of the cold.”

“If there are no seasons,” Erestor reasoned, “Then there is no summer?” he smiled at this thought.

“No summer,” Glorfindel confirmed. “Every day is akin to the perfect spring day, if you will. The sun is shining but its rays are not too hot. The breeze is blowing but it is not too strong. The nights are cool but not uncomfortably so.”

Erestor’s short moment of happiness came to a sudden halt. “Every day is this?” he asked.

“Every day,” Glorfindel confirmed.

“I feel as though my brain will melt at room temperature if every day is the same, over and over again for eternity.”

Glorfindel laughed. “That is quite an apt way to think of it. Why else would I have felt the need to leave for the unknown, the adventure, the different. So many things to explore and learn about away from the shores of the Valar. I could not pass up the opportunity for exploration for the mundane replay of each and every day in Valinor.”

“As we have so few winters left to experience, come watch the snow with me,” Erestor asked again.

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed for a moment. “I will come watch the snow with you, if you join me at the Bruinen on the next hot summer’s day,” he countered.

“Why do you like the heat so much?” Erestor asked, perturbed. “It is sticky, and sweaty, and makes for the most uncomfortable of days and nights. The sun is harsh and the wind is not enough.”

“I have not seen dozens of elves die even on the hottest of days, unlike the coldest," Glorfindel answered honestly, his voice monotone. Erestor felt his heart contract. He had not meant to bring up painful memories of the crossing for his lover. "You say that from the cold everything grows anew? I believe it is water that gives life. That is why I go to Bruinen, to cool off and to feel connected to all other living things.”

“Yet the journey to and from the Bruinen would be taxing in the heat. The moment you return to the house you are already soaking in sweat again. Can we not use one of the closer pools?”

“It is the Bruinen I attend, and that is where you shall join me, if you wish me to watch the snow fall with you,” Glorfindel said determinedly.

“The first thing I shall suggest upon reaching Valinor is to introduce winter to the land,” Erestor pouted and turned to the window once more.

“I believe you will be denied this request. There are many elves who have never stepped foot off the shores their entire lives. They will not want temperatures so cold the water freezes to be introduced so suddenly to their home.”

“All the seasons then. Even summer.”

Glorfindel sighed.

“Perhaps we could request it in one small section? An area populated by only elves that have come from Arda. If enough people would like that, then perhaps we can petition the Valar to provide the changing climate,” Erestor said wistfully.

Glorfindel looked at the highlighted profile of his mate. He did not have the courage to inform Erestor the Valar rarely considered requests, let alone put them into practice. Let Erestor dream for now that this will not be one of the last snowfalls he would ever see.

“If nothing else, then just around our house?” Erestor smiled at the thought of all of Valinor in a spring haze with only one house randomly receiving a dusting of snow.

“Our house,” Glorfindel echoed ominously. Erestor’s smile faded.

“Apologies, I did not mean to assume…”

“It is fine. It has been so long since Gondolin. Perhaps Ecthelion has moved on as well. But until I can speak with him-”

“Our future is uncertain,” Erestor finished. 

The room fell into silence, Erestor still watching the snow fall and Glorfindel watching Erestor. The mood became gloomy and neither wished to continue the awkward conversation.

Glorfindel rose from their bed, taking their warm quilt with him and moved to the window seat. Erestor scooted forward, allowing Glorfindel to sit behind him. Glorfindel sat with the quilt drawn up around him, his legs splayed to allow for Erestor to rest between them. Once both were comfortable, Glorfindel pulled the quilt around them, keeping them warm against the winter’s chill.

“I do love you,” Glorfindel whispered into Erestor’s ear.

“I know. And I love you too,” Erestor said back.

Silence fell again, and together, they watched the snow fall throughout the night.

 

End.


End file.
